


A mistake

by TitaniaLaBlonde



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniaLaBlonde/pseuds/TitaniaLaBlonde
Summary: The unexpected happens and you need to talk to someone that loves you.
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. A mistake - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a single word in more than 5 years. This is my first story in a new fandom and in a foreign language (I'm not a native english speaker). I hope this is at least decent.  
> This story was first published on Tumblr (under the nickname Coloraturadiva) on the 7th of August 2020.

“Grandma, I made a mistake”. You had arrived at your grandmother’s home on the verge of tears. You were in deep distress and, when you realised that you needed to talk to somebody about what was worrying you, you thought she was the perfect choice.  
“What kind of mistake sweetie? From the expression on your face I would think you did something terrible, but I can’t quite believe it”.  
“I’m pregnant”.  
The old lady laughed wholeheartedly. She was a formidable woman. From the outside she appeared like a remnant of a far away era, living in a house that looked like a museum, full of memories and old furniture, but she actually was an extraordinary woman that survived two World Wars, went through several economic ups and downs, suffered tremendous losses but was always devoted to her family, lavishing her loved ones with love, understanding and good advice.  
“Well, my dear, you have been married for nearly three years! The mistake is not having had a baby yet, in my opinion!”  
“No, you don’t understand” you whimpered, holding your head in your hands, trying to cover your tears.  
“The only wrong thing about this baby could be that it’s not your husband’s. But I wouldn’t believe it even if the Good Lord came here right now and told me.”  
“He doesn’t want it”.  
“Napoleon?”  
“Yes”.  
The old lady stayed in silence for a couple of seconds. She needed to think over it.  
“What did he say?”  
“I haven’t told him yet”.  
She frowned at her niece: “Haven’t you talked to him recently?”  
“Of course I did. He tries to call me as much as he can when he’s away for work.”  
“And you never had the time to tell him?” she asked sarcastically. “What do you youngsters talk about on the phone?” she laughed.  
“That’s not funny! It’s not the kind of thing you tell on a phone call.”  
“Send him a telegram.”  
“GRANDMA! You are talking like this situation is a joke, but it’s not!”  
“Sorry my sweet angel, but I’m too distracted by the happiness that a new great grandchildren will bring me. I’m an old lady, I live for these things and I’ve stopped bothering about small quarrels between lovers a long time ago.”  
You smiled between your tears. A part of you knew she was right.  
“Now darling, tell me, how far are you into the pregnancy?”  
“6 weeks, more or less. Napoleon went away for his job 3 weeks ago, and a couple of days after I started to feel unwell. At the beginning I didn’t pay much attention to it, I thought that maybe I was feeling under the weather or I had eaten something that didn’t go well with my stomach. But it went on for days and days, that turned into weeks, so I decided to see my doctor. When he asked me when I last had my period and I couldn’t remember I panicked.”  
“When will he be home?”  
“I don’t know. It could be in days, or in months…”  
She nodded thoughtfully. The old lady had always had doubts about Napoleon’s job. She liked him and she was sure he adored her sweet angel, but something was wrong. A farming tools sales representative that travels so much and for so long all over the world? Really? So well dressed, highly cultivated and well spoken? He looked more like someone from an aristocratic family, but he always said that his background was very working class. She never dared to ask him or her granddaughter for further details, but she knew that they never told her the real story. This wasn’t the right time to question her trembling granddaughter about it, but she regretted not having done it in the past. Having more knowledge about the fascinating man that had captured her sweet angel’s heart would have been useful now.  
“So, what do you want to do? Get rid of the baby?”  
“NO!”  
“Good for you, because that’s the one thing I would never forgive you” she answered solemnly.  
You sobbed and the grandmother took your hands in her’s.  
“Are you completely sure that he doesn’t want to have children? Did you talk extensively about it?”  
“Yes, and he was always staunch about children. His answer is no.”  
“And what do you want, my angel?”  
“I want this baby, granny” you sobbed loudly, your lips trembling. “It’s our little one…” you smiled softly.  
“And you think he could deny that to you?”  
“He can’t, as I’m already expecting… but he could leave me.”  
“He won’t!”  
“Are you so sure? I’m more convinced of the opposite.”  
“You think he would leave you because you are expecting his baby? You are two grown up people and married as well! Why do that?”  
“Because he doesn’t want a baby…”  
“Men are strange creatures, my dear. Sometimes they can be really stupid. But I can’t believe he would do such a thing to you. I’m sure he loves you.”  
“I think so…” you whispered, trying to convince yourself.  
“And a baby would make him forget about it?”  
“He always said he didn’t want babies… He may think I fooled him…”  
“But you didn’t, right?”  
“No, it just happened…”  
“This baby is a Godsend, my angel.”  
“To end my marriage…”  
“It won’t happen.”  
“You know” you stammered “I… I can do it myself. Raising the baby, I mean. I can do it by myself.”  
“No, you can’t!” she scolded her.  
You looked at her dejected.  
“And not because you are unfit for the task” she continued “but because a kid needs both parents. That’s it. Listen to your old grandmother.”  
“But if he leaves me? I’ll have to do it anyway!”  
“Listen to me” the old lady resolutely stood up. “If he dares to accuse you of something, let alone leave you, I swear I’ll beat him!” she menaced, brandishing her walking stick.  
“I think it would be an unequal struggle” you giggled.  
“Of course. No man can defeat a furious grandmother.”  
You both were laughing, but you also knew that she was deadly serious: she would protect you and your baby.  
“Granny, I’m so scared…” you burst into tears.  
“I know sweetie, I can see it in your eyes… I never saw you tremble like this in your whole life… You really love that man my dear, don’t you?”  
“I do… I don’t want to lose him…”  
“It won’t happen my angel. I won’t let it happen. This will end well.”


	2. A mistake - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon comes home from a mission and finds a surprise waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was first published on Tumblr (under the nickname Coloraturadiva) on the 13th of August 2020.

You were walking home after work on a rainy afternoon, one of your hands resting protectively on your belly. You were still in distress, but you were also extremely excited to finally become a mother. You loved your little one to bits.  
In your hand you were holding a bag with new clothes. 9 weeks had passed since you had talked to your grandmother and most of your clothes didn’t fit you well anymore: you needed new maternity ones.  
In the past weeks you talked infrequently with Napoleon: this mission was incredibly demanding, and dangerous, you imagined, and he didn’t have many occasions to safely phone you without risking to compromise his work. You missed him terribly. He was trying, as always, to reassure you, but you felt from his voice that he was very tired and always on the edge. You would have given anything to have him home safe, resting in your bed. On a couple of occasions you tried to tell him about the baby, but you never had the courage to bother him during a mission. You would have preferred to talk to him face to face, but weeks passed and he never mentioned the date of his return, so you had made up your mind to tell him on the next call.  
Once you set foot in your apartment, you realised that the light in the kitchen was turned on. Maybe you had forgotten it in the morning? You hung your coat by the door, placed your shopping bag on the console table and moved towards the kitchen.  
“I can’t believe that you are home late from work for the first time in years right on the day I come back from the longest of missions” his unmistakable voice coming from the kitchen made your blood freeze in your veins.  
You entered the room and saw him standing by the sink, washing something he had likely used to prepare what was now cooking in the oven.  
“My lovely lady is having fun without her man at home? Did you go shopping? Did you meet…” he turned around and stopped dead on his tracks. His eyes went to your abdomen. The light blue dress you were wearing didn’t do much to conceal your growing roundness.  
He stood there for what felt like hours, his mouth gaping, his eyes focused on your belly.  
He had a bruise on his cheek, you noticed. And he looked pale and tired. In another situation you would have run to him, taking him in your arms and caressed his bruised cheek, but your legs weren’t working and your brain was exploding. Say something Leon. Please, say something.  
“What have you done?” he talked like a robot. His usually caressing voice sounded cold.  
“What have WE done” you answered with a strength you didn’t know you had. Maybe it was your maternal instinct talking?  
He finally moved his gaze to look in your eyes. Your hands went to your belly.  
His gaze was as cold and empty as his voice. He wasn’t looking at you with loving eyes as he had done for years.  
“We?”  
“It takes two people to make a baby.”  
“But you…”  
“I am the one with a baby bump. Yes, it works like that. You were listening during biology hour.”  
“I didn’t want this.”  
“I know, but it happened. Now we can…” you attempted a weak smile, moving a step in his direction.  
“No!” he shouted at you. You took a step back, scared by his violent reaction. He had never ever shouted at you. “I still don’t want it.”  
The first tear rolled down your cheek.  
“I envisaged it” you whispered, bowing your head.  
“You should have told me.”  
“Why? You don’t want this baby. What’s the difference?” your voice was trembling.  
“I wouldn’t have bothered coming here, seeing you like that…”  
You looked up and shot a furious look at him.  
“Listen my… Y/N. I overreacted and I’m sorry for that. Still, I can’t be a father. I never wanted to be a father. I shouldn’t be there.” He started walking towards the door, but you blocked his way.  
“Napoleon, what are you doing?”  
“I’m going away. I can’t bear to stay here.”  
“This is your house.”  
“You can keep it, if you want. Or sell it, do whatever you want.”  
“I don’t care about the house! But us? I’m your wife…”  
“You’re right” he nodded. “I’ll talk to my lawyer. I think we can solve this easily and with full satisfaction for both of us.”  
“Leon, what are you saying? You want to blow up everything we built like that?”  
“I can’t stay like this.”  
“So you leave me because something is not like you want it?”  
“It’s something really important.”  
You sighed, he wasn’t listening to you. He had already made up his mind.  
“This is the one thing I’ve always been against. I never asked for much…”  
“You never asked for much??? Do you have the faintest idea of what I do for you? I’ve been lying for you to family and friends EVERY. SINGLE. DAY about nearly anything regarding you to protect you and your job for years. Last year you were away from home 273 days. 273 DAYS. And when you come back you were deadly tired and bruised or injured. Most of the time I have no idea of where you are and when you’ll be back. Or IF you’ll be back. We can’t go to certain places because you fear you can be recognised or I can be related to you. We are not even in the damn phone book and YOU dare to tell me that you never asked for much???”  
“You knew about it all before marrying me. And you never complained.”  
“Because I love you, you idiot! I endured it all for you, because I wanted to be with you despite it all.”  
He bowed his head and stayed silent for a moment. You were right, you knew it.  
“This just happened” you began, getting closer to him, resting your hand on his arm. “It’s nobody’s fault.”  
“I’m not accusing you. I just saw it coming. I knew a baby would have come to separate us. We couldn’t be happy together for too long.”  
“It’s your baby Napoleon, for God’s sake!”  
He looked at you like you were speaking an unknown language.  
“I… I have to go”. He moved away from you and went to the front door. “I’ll come tomorrow to get my things when you are at work, so I won’t disturb you. I’ll have my lawyer contact you for the bureaucracy. You can keep everything you want.”  
He turned his back to you and opened the door.  
“Leon, we can’t end it like this…” you started to cry.  
“I know, but there’s no other way.”  
“I want you.”  
“You can’t have me. Not like this.”  
He closed the door and walked away, into the night.  
You felt all your strength slip away from you. Your legs turned into jelly and you had to lean on the wall to carefully help yourself to sit on the floor.  
It went exactly how you had envisioned. It was your worst nightmare taking place in real life. He couldn’t even look at you. You had shared so much and now everything was gone. All ruined.  
No one made a mistake. No one did anything wrong. Yet, both of you were paying the price of it.  
Well, three of you. Your baby having to grow without a father will be paying as well.  
This was so unfair.  
You felt your heart breaking into small pieces. You literally felt it burn in your chest.  
You loved him.  
Despite everything, even what had just happened, you still loved him.  
You curled on the floor, caressing your belly, and cried uncontrollably for hours. Your sobs were loud. Your neighbours had probably heard you from their apartment. You didn’t care. You were physically hurting so much and being heard was the last one of your problems. You needed to throw out at least a bit of that pain. But it didn’t work. You were just desperate to have him back, even if he was the cause of your pain. You couldn’t believe that he was now your ex husband. You had hoped to spend all your life with him, fearing only the dangers provided by his job could take him away from you, but instead it was your defenceless and innocent baby to separate you. How ironic!  
It should be his hands caressing your bump to soothe you, not your own. He should be here cuddling you, whispering you reassuring words, but he was gone.  
The thought of not seeing him again felt like a slap on your face.  
You’ll have to do it all by yourself. Going through the pregnancy, giving birth, raising the baby. Alone.  
You should be hating him for how he behaved, for how he treated you, for having abandoned you, but you couldn’t do without loving him anyway.  
Sometimes things are easier when you hate someone.  
You weren’t good at hating in general, and it was impossible for you to hate him.  
He would still be the love of your life, despite everything.  
And this hurt even more.


	3. A mistake - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon realises he had made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was first published on Tumblr (under the nickname Coloraturadiva) on the 20th of August 2020.

_Knock knock_ **  
**

“What are you doing here?”

There he was. You had heard no words from him for the past 2 weeks. As he said, he came to the house the day after he left to collect his things when you were at work and left his keys in the mailbox.

Now he stood on your doorstep looking like he was the one suffering from morning sickness. He was looking terrible, not his usual spit and polish self. Pale, his lips dehydrated, the eyes dull and puffy, the hair messy: he looked like he had aged 20 years in 14 days.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course” you felt unsure about his intentions, but you let him in nevertheless . “This is still your house anyway”. You didn’t hear a word from him or his lawyer. You had expected a phone call or even papers delivered to you in a couple of days, but nothing happened, and you thought that he had been whisked away on a mission before having the time to arrange the situation with a lawyer.

“What do you want?” you asked him, not daring to look at him in the eye, fearing you’d burst out crying. You had cried so much during the past weeks that you thought you had no more tears in you, but his sudden appearance made you feel teary all over again.

“I left two very important things there” he answered in a soft, but raspy tone. Even his voice didn’t sound like it used to be.

“Really?” you tried to sound polite, even if a million of different emotions were raging in your head: anger, fear, sorrow, loneliness, the urge to kiss him one last time… “What? I haven’t seen anything…”

“My wife and my baby”.

“What?” your head span. You didn’t trust your legs and went to sit on the closest seat you could find: an armchair in the parlour.

He followed you, terrified. His face turned even paler than before.

“What happened? Are you unwell?” he kneeled in front of you, his voice trembled with worry.

Your head snapped up. You looked at him in the eye for a second and… slapped him. You slapped him with all the force you had in your body. Maybe slapping a CIA agent wasn’t the best idea for your safety, but you couldn’t help yourself. He had to steady himself on the nearby sofa not to fall.

“YOU IDIOT! You come here out of nowhere after having left your PREGNANT wife and you even have the courage to ask me what happened and if I am unwell?! Of course I’m unwell, you broke my heart!” you were flushed, your breath laboured.

He looked at you wide eyed.

“I’m so sorry…” he began in a pleading tone, looking at his hands: he was still wearing his wedding band. Like you. “I panicked. I fucked it all up big time. I know I don’t deserve to ask for anything and I’ll understand if you won’t get me back, but I had to try. I couldn’t let go of everything we have built this way. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing I hadn’t tried to get you back.”

“You did, all with your hands” you retorted bitterly.

“I know. And I’m the most stupid and undeserving man in the world. But I’m madly in love with you and I can’t let you go for any reason.”

“Except an unwanted child” you bashed him.

He bowed his head.

“I… I wasn’t expecting it. Coming home and seeing you with a bump…”

“No, you never wanted it, it’s not the surprise factor. That would have caused you to stay speechless, to panic for ten minutes, to say something stupid, not to leave me in less than two minutes, without giving me the opportunity to explain, with those bitter words.”

“Bitter words?” he asked lost.

“ _I knew a baby would have come to separate us_. That’s what you said. It’s not the baby’s fault! How can it be? It’s your fault! You went away treating me like a broken object, without even looking at me. Not even an animal deserves to be treated that way! And you started to talk about divorce papers in less than three seconds after having realised I was pregnant. That broke my heart, you know that? That physically broke my heart! That evening I thought I was gonna die right on the floor, where you had left me! And why did you do that? Because things weren’t going like you wanted, because I displeased you! How awful! And it happened ONCE. Once in all the years we have been together! Well, sorry, but I was not born with the sole purpose to please your cravings and your ego, I’m human too and I have my interests and my wishes as well. You always knew, from the very start, that I wanted to build a family with you, but you were so obsessively against the idea of having kids that I renounced my own wishes because I wanted to be with you. I’m sure you believe that I did get pregnant on purpose, but I didn’t do it, I swear. I was as surprised as you when I found out. I’m not the one that goes behind other people’s backs, you are… So you wanted to punish me for something that’s not my fault, or, at least, is your fault as well. Of course! You are the important one here, while I’m the stupid, lovesick woman that offended you by getting pregnant, but I’ll never feel sorry about loving my baby! You can’t throw away people like a broken toy because things aren’t going like you have planned. I won’t accept it.”

He felt ashamed of himself like he never felt in his whole life. Stealing, the black market, spying, that was nothing compared to what he had done to you without even realizing.

“And you know what’s the worst part of it?” you continued. “That I loved you. I kept on loving you anyway. Even if you had treated me so bad, I couldn’t bring myself to hate you. Hating you would have made everything easy, but it was impossible. When I arrived home after work the day after you left, I hoped to find you there, or at least that you hadn’t come to take away your things. That would have meant that you were in doubt, that you were still thinking about it. But when I arrived home, I saw that all was gone. Your wardrobe was empty, your drawers were empty, your library was empty, even the comforting smell of you was gone from this house. My heart broke yet again. It was really the end…”

You started sobbing, all the emotions of the past weeks washed over you at once. You felt overwhelmed.

“Do you want to know why I left?” he asked looking at the floor after having taken a deep breath. “Because I’m scared…”

“Oh, don’t tell me!” you answered sarcastically. “The hero, the great secret agent is scared of a baby! Please, I’m not that stupid…”

“I’m not scared OF a baby.” He whispered. “I’m scared FOR the baby. And for you”.

“What?” you asked not getting his point. What was to be scared about? Women get pregnant and babies are born everyday. It’s normal, it’s natural.

“I… I’ve always been worried about your safety…” he hesitated. “You know who I am, you know what I have done, you know what I do… I can’t control everything, I can’t be here to protect you all the time. I’m constantly worried that one day someone could decide to seek revenge against me by hurting you. It’s something that has been burning me from the inside since the very first time I saw you. I can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me. You don’t deserve it, it’s not right. I’ve done my fair share of bad things, but you are innocent, you shouldn’t be in this mess… But you are right, I’m an egoist. Even if I wanted you to be safe, I loved you too much, I wanted you to be mine… Even if it was a risk for you… That’s why I never wanted a baby. Thinking of you being in danger is already a big hardship for me, but a baby… That’s too much. That’s not a life for a baby. I know very well how it hurts you having me to stay away on missions all that time, not knowing if I’ll come back all in one piece. That’s wrong. A baby and a young mother shouldn’t be living like that… That’s why I panicked, that’s why I left. I thought that with me gone, maybe you could have been safe, you could have built a new and better life for the two of you. Maybe with a better man… That’s it. I panicked and in my head, going away was a way to protect you…” he paused for long minutes, playing nervously with his wedding ring. “What can I do to make amends?” he begged. “Please, tell me.”

You kept on crying. You had no idea. You loved him, but he had hurt you so much you didn’t know what you really wanted.

He was devastated. Seeing you crying, so trembling and fragile and all because of him made him feel physically sick.

He didn’t think too much about it, or at the consequences: he went to sit on the armrest of the armchair and took you into his arms. He didn’t move, he didn’t caress you, he just held you still.

At first you were stiff, unsure about the unexpected contact, but soon enough you melted in his arms. It felt so good to be back where you felt you belonged after such a long time. You were unsure if you could ever forgive him, but you also knew that you couldn’t live without him.

“What made you change your mind?” you suddenly asked in a whisper. “Why did you come here today?”

“You. Both of you.” He hesitated, his voice trembled. He sounded deeply emotional. “I mean, I love you. It’s you, it’s our baby. I don’t want you to be with another man… I want to see our baby grow… I know it’s a risk and I don’t know if I can protect you, but at least I want to try. I can’t let you go… ”

“Our baby” you sobbed.

“Yes, of course you were right. Like you are always right. It takes two to make a baby. I can’t blame everything on you. I’m sure I did my part… I’m just a scared idiot, but I love you. It only took me too long to realise how much I love you and how important you and the baby are for me. More important than my fears.”

“The baby as well?”

“Yes, the baby as well. I love both of you so much”.

You sighed. He sounded like he meant his words. He sounded like himself again. A tired Napoleon, but your Napoleon.

“I… Your… Your grandmother visited me.”

“My grandmother? How? I don’t know where you are staying now. How does she?”

“She probably has been a secret agent for all her life and never told a soul. I can’t find a different explanation” he smiled. “Her methods are also quite… effective. I was there, tormenting myself to decide when was the best moment to come to you, if today was too soon, or already too late, when she knocked on my door, stormed in and gave me a lecture. She talked for 15 minutes straight, I think. She didn’t let me say a word. And she beat me with her walking stick.”

“WHAT?”

“I told you her methods are effective. I said something that displeased her, and she wanted to make it clear.”

“You probably deserved it…”

“Indeed. I deserved that and your slap too.”

“You had already decided to come back before her visit?” you changed the subject.

“Yes. Two days after I left you, when I found myself with all my things in a house that wasn’t ours and without you and having left you alone, I realised that I made the biggest mistake of my life.”

“That was nearly two weeks ago…”

“I know, but I didn’t have the courage to come, I had no idea what to say…”

“And waiting made a difference?”

“Yes, because the more the days passed, the more I was sure that I missed you and that leaving you alone wasn’t the best way to keep you and the baby safe. I realised that I made a big mistake. Not being with you was a mistake… By leaving you I was only hurting you, not protecting you…”

You both fell silent. One secretly praying to not have ruined it all with his own hands, the other reflecting on her feelings, trying to understand if forgiveness was an option.

“Could you ever forgive me?” he asked tentatively after several minutes, still holding you in his arms.

“No.”

He froze. He felt like he had been slapped again. But more forcefully, this time.

“I already did. The moment I let you in, I had already subconsciously forgiven you. I love you too much to live without you, I want to have you there with me. And you came back to me…” you sighed. “You know I can’t stay mad at you for too long…” you softly smiled.

“Even after what I did?” he still didn’t dare to look you in the eye.

“Even after what you did… I would like to believe that I’m doing it for the baby’s sake, but the truth is that I’m doing it for myself. I’m terribly greedy when it comes to you.”

He dared to kiss you on the top of your head. You didn’t resist.

It felt so good. It felt simply right.

You suddenly disentangled from his arms and got up from the armchair. You started to walk away.

Napoleon was startled. What was happening? Why did you start to move so suddenly? The kiss was too much?

“Come with me”. He heard your voice from the corridor and bolted in your direction.

He caught up with you in the guest room.

You turned to face him, standing close to a big box.

“Yesterday I saw this crib in a shop and even if it’s a bit early, I had to buy it. But I’ll need your help to put it together” you smiled weakly.

Napoleon looked at the big box. It was white, decorated with cute pastel green Teddy bears. He always had a penchant for beautiful (and expensive) things, he was an expert in art and antiquities anyway, and was used to treating himself with ridiculously expensive clothes, but had never paid attention to these kinds of things, thinking they would never interest him. However, right now that box looked to him as magnificent as a Raffaello painting.

He neared you gingerly, afraid of doing something wrong.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to put this crib together with you. And all the rest of the things for the baby. And us. I want us to be together…” you trailed off.

“I miss you”.

“I miss you too.”

You looked down at your growing belly.

“Come here” you threw your arms around his neck. One of Napoleon’s hands went instinctively to your belly. You looked carefully at his face. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, but was trying hard not to break apart in front of you.

“How are you?” he sounded suddenly concerned about your health. “How do you feel?”

You cupped his cheek.

“I’m good now” you smiled at him.

“I’m sorry. For everything” he uttered, deep affliction clearly ringing in his voice. "You’ll be safe. Both of you. I promise…”

“I know” you answered softly. “Let’s forget about the past weeks, shall we? Let’s start anew from today.”

“I love you Y/N”.

“I love you Napoleon”.


End file.
